O que elas não contam
by Alice Delacour
Summary: A primeira vez de uma garota é um momento mágico. Os adjetivos que elas usam para descrever vão de maravilhoso a estupendo, mas o que elas não falam é sobre o que elas sentem depois. O que será que elas têm a esconder? Lily Evans/James Potter (1977 a 1978)


**Lily's POV**

Abri a porta do dormitório de James e olhei ao redor.

Barra limpa. Ótimo.

- Tchau, James! – Sussurrei e fui saindo, tentando andar o mais normal possível. A única coisa que eu não precisava agora era um James Potter super protetor e super culpado.

- Espere Lily! – Ai, droga, o que ele quer _agora_? Guinchei um "_O que?_" – Você... Você gostou?

Céus, quem é a mulher da relação?

- Se eu não tivesse gostado eu teria repetido? – Rosnei. Por que, céus, James tem que ter um momento de baixa alto-estima logo agora, quando o que eu mais quero é _deitar_?!

- Bem... – Cortei James antes que ele começasse a se enrolar.

- Sim, James, eu adorei, _foi_ maravilhoso, você é _maravilhoso_, eu nunca me senti _melhor_, agora, por favor, eu posso ir? Ou você quer que alguém me pegue aqui e nos dedure a Professora McGonagall?

- Só mais um beijo e você pode ir! – Ele sorriu para mim e senti minhas pernas bambearem ainda mais. Quem diria que algum dia meu corpo inteiro iria tremer por um sorriso de Potter? Colei meus lábios aos dele e enterrei meus dedos nos cabelos arrepiados dele.

– _Agora, eu preciso ir_. – O empurrei para longe antes que perdesse o controle.

Sorri para ele e assoprei um beijo, antes de vê-lo desaparecer atrás da porta do dormitório. Comecei o movimento de um pulo de alegria, mas a dor me lembrou de que movimentos não são aconselháveis. Comemorei mentalmente, então.

Olhei mais uma vez ao redor e me certifiquei de que ninguém iria ver a patética Lily Evans caminhando toda torta pelo corredor do dormitório dos meninos.

Dei graças a Deus mais uma vez e tentei caminhar – eu precisava chegar ao dormitório das meninas, do outro lado da Sala Comunal com um obstáculo chamado escada.

- Ai! – Chiei. – Ai, ai, ai!

Desgraça, agora eu sei por que meu pai me dizia que sexo não é algo bom. Ele deve ter sido uma mulher em outra vida e ficou preso com os sentimentos de dor pós-sexo nessa vida.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e me preparei psicologicamente para mais um passo e mais uma onda forte de queimação em minha... Bem, vocês sabem.

- Isso é igual a puxar um esparadrapo, se puxar de uma vez só, dói tudo de uma vez só. E daí você não precisa ficar sofrendo! – Respirei fundo e corri os três metros do dormitório de James até o pé das escadas. – Ai, ai, ai!

Se alguém me visse agora, pensaria que eu estava sendo torturada, pois meus gritos silenciosos só poderiam ser comparados a isso.

Céus, e eu que pensei que tinha chegado ao fundo de dor quando fui tirar sangue para um exame.

Amaldiçoando as várias gerações de Potter's, tentei mudar de tática, _novamente_, nas escadas. Pular não exige tantos movimentos.

Pulei um degrau e apertei meus lábios. Mais um degrau. Senti o meio entre as minhas pernas queimarem e não era a mesma sensação de queimação que James me fazia sentir_. Oh não_, não era mesmo.

Um pulo. Dor. Outro pulo, mais dor. Estou começando a repensar a ideia de que sexo é bom, porque as primeiras vezes, com toda a minha certeza, doem – desculpe o palavreado – para caralho. Nada de _frescurites_ que as revistas falam e os livros contam.

Cheguei a Sala Comum sem nenhum problema – como torções de tornozelos, tombos e derivados – e quase dei graças a Deus, Merlin ou o que mais exista por aí.

- Lily! – Fechei meus olhos, realmente não acreditando na minha sorte. – Você viu o James? Ele ficou com o mapa e agora eu não consigo encontra-lo!

- Oi, Sirius! – Forcei um sorriso. Por que, Deus, justo quando eu menos quero alguém me incomodando aparece alguém – _ou melhor, aparece Sirius Black_ – para me atazanar? Devo ter sido o Hitler em minha vida passada. Que carma bem ruim esse, hein?

- Não, não vi o James não... – Menti na cara dura, vi Remus levantar uma sobrancelha, fungar e me olhar. Quis me estapear. – Agora, se me dão licença... – _"Tchau, vão embora!"_

- Lily... – _Por que, Remus? Por quê?_ – Eu posso falar com você um instante?

Sorri falsa.

- Claro, Remy! – Ele me conduziu até o pé das escadas do dormitório das meninas, segurando o meu peso a maior parte do percurso, como se ele soubesse que... _Não_. Isso é muita humilhação para uma Lily Evans só.

- Escute Lily... – Ele começou sem jeito. Tentei ser o mais discreta possível com minha careta de dor. – Merlin, eu nem sei como começar isso, mas... – Respirou fundo. Respirei junto. – Eu... Eu sei o que você e o James estavam fazendo, er... Esta tarde. Quero dizer... – Tentei não chorar de vergonha. – Eu sinto o _cheiro_... Sabe?

Quis me estrangular de vergonha, por que morta eu não preciso olhar para o rosto corado de Remus Lupin e muito menos sentir essa queimação desgraçada dentro de mim.

- Remus... E-eu... Nós... Quero dizer... – Suspirei. O que eu tinha para dizer? "_Sim, Remus, eu e o James transamos loucamente no andar de cima e agora eu estou toda assada!_"?

Isso – _com certeza_ – não é algo que eu vá dizer as minhas amigas. Muito menos a Remus Lupin.

- Olha... Eu vou tentar encobrir vocês de... _Sirius_... Por alguns dias, ok? – Nem me preocupei com a hesitação no nome de Sirius e a olhada discreta que Remus deu ao nosso amigo. Eu conheço Sirius. E eu sei muito bem que se Sirius souber que eu e James avançamos em nossa – _hm_ – relação sexual – _que vontade de me matar_ – ele vai ficar fazendo piadinhas por dias. Ou semanas. Ou pior, ele vai ficar fazendo piadinhas para o resto da vida.

Já até imaginava isso.

_"Ei mini James, tá vendo aquela ruiva lá adiante? Então, ela e o seu pai transavam como coelhos em Hogwarts... Boa época... Me rendeu boas risadas..."._

Ainda não sei por que James é amigo de alguém tão ruim assim.

- Obrigada Remus! – Agradeci e olhei para as escadas. – Ai meu Merlin...

- Tome uma poção contra dor. – Ele me disse. Soltei um _"Hãn?"_ – Para a... Queimação. – Ele sussurrou vermelho. Fiquei vermelha também.

- Como você...? – Não terminei a pergunta.

- Mary teve o mesmo problema... – Soltei um "_Ah!_" e agradeci novamente. – Além de que você estava andando meio engraçada, quase que gingando de um lado para o outro, como se tivesse algo entre as pernas.

Apertei os lábios em mau humor. Poxa, valeu por constatar mais um fato humilhante da minha pobre vida.

- Vocês já terminaram aí? – Sirius gritou lá da entrada da Sala Comunal. – Eu quero a sua ajuda para encontrar o Prongs, Moony!

- Eu já estou indo, Padfoot! – Remus gritou de volta. – Vou tentar manter ele distraído nas próximas horas e se você estiver se sentindo melhor, vá conversar com James sobre o péssimo gosto de piadas de Sirius, se tem alguém que pode controlar aquele idiota é Prongs.

- Obrigado pelo conselho, Remy. – Agradeci. – Agora, você deve ir distrair Sirius e eu tenho de voltar para a minha sofrida missão de subir essas escadas...

Fingi chorar de desgosto e me arrependi imediatamente.

- A-_ai_... – Chorei. – Isso dói...

- Tente se deitar... – Remus disse, alcançando a porta.

- Acredite, é o que eu planejo para o resto do meu sábado. – Respondi, enquanto subia as escadas. – Isso e uma grande quantidade de poção contra dor.

Abanei para Remus e suspirei olhando para os quinze degraus de escada que eu tinha de subir.

Realmente, se eu soubesse que iria sofrer tudo isso depois de ter feito sexo com James – _e de ter perdido minha virgindade_ – eu iria pensar algumas milhões de vezes antes de deixar James chegar perto de mim de novo.

Emmeline não havia me dito que ardia tanto depois. Quero dizer, ela só guinchava sobre o quão perfeito havia sido e como ela adorava quando Benjamin segurava ela pela cintura e a levantava até que eles... _Bem_, eu não quero ficar com _essa_ imagem mental na cabeça.

Mordi o lábio inferior e me escorei na parede do andar dos dormitórios das meninas. Havia conseguido subir aquelas malditas escadas sem parecer muito idiota e sem sentir tanta ardência.

Abri a porta do meu dormitório e quase fui derrubada.

- Oh meu Merlin, é Lily! – Marlene gritou.

- Como foi? – Alice guinchou.

- Foi bom? – Dorcas riu.

- Doeu?

- Ele é bom?

- Ele é _grande_?

- Meninas! – Gritei. Meu rosto vermelho. – Eu ainda nem fechei a porta, e se alguém escuta vocês?

As garotas que eu chamo de amigas tiveram a decência de corarem.

- Vamos Lily, pare de se enrolar e conte para nós como foi! – Marlene me pegou pelo braço e eu quis chorar.

- Solta, sua vadia, _aí _dói! – Rosnei.

- Pare de reclamar e sacie a nossa curiosidade! – Alice me empurrou para a minha cama. – Vamos, diga como foi! Você demorou tanto tempo!

- Bem, você queria que eu ficasse só quinze minutos lá? – Eu estava começando a ficar de mau-humor.

- Ain, já colocou as ferraduras, cavalinha? – Dorcas riu.

- Vão se foder.

- Por que _você_ não vai foder com o James? – Marlene fez piada de mim. – Ou você não quer? Não gostou?

E o interrogatório voltou.

- Antes de responder qualquer coisa, eu quero uma dose de poção para dor, Alice você pode pegar para mim? – Fiz voz manhosa.

- Claro.

- Por que poção para a dor? – Dorcas brilhou os grandes olhos cinzentos para mim. – Ele te machucou? Se o Potter te machucou eu vou pessoalmente lá no dormitório dele e corto aquilo que ele chama de pênis!

- Dorcas! – Gritei. – James não me machucou, bem, pelo menos não intencionalmente ou sem o meu consentimento...

Três pares de sobrancelhas foram arqueadas até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Er... Explique-se, por favor, Lily. – Alice pediu, me entregando a dose de poção que eu havia solicitado. Levantei minha mão pedindo um momento e engoli de vez a poção. Senti a sensação gelada correndo pela minha garganta e sorri aliviada. – James lhe machucou, mas... Você pediu isso?

Colocado desse jeito parecia horrível, mas não era assim como minhas amigas estavam pensando.

Eu só estava um pouco roxa na cintura e nos braços por que eu pedi que James – _oh, que vergonha!_ – me apertasse mais forte. Quero dizer, eu gostei daquilo no momento. Agora, sentindo a dor que os roxos trazem, eu estou desaprovando minhas antigas decisões.

- Sim, mais ou menos isso. – Tentei não parecer culpada.

Marlene debochou e se inclinou para frente na sua posição de índio. Estavam as três sentadas assim ao lado da minha cama.

- Então... – Ela sorriu. – Descreva para nós os detalhes mais quentes de seu momento com James Potter.

Ajeitei-me na minha cama de modo que eu estava deitada de lado olhando para elas e o meio de minhas pernas não ardia.

- James é um amor, me tratou maravilhosamente bem... – Comecei meio sem saber por onde começar. – Não tentou apressar nada...

- Vamos Lily, pare de se _fresquiar_ e conte logo para nós, dói? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Ah, vamos lá Dorcas, arrume uma pergunta mais interessante! Ele é bom? – Alice riu.

- Deixem que eu pergunte a pergunta mais importante e termine com a curiosidade de vocês! Ele é grande? – Marlene olhou para mim, enquanto as outras duas se matavam em risinhos.

Meu Deus amado, eu tinha agido assim quando Emmeline veio correndo nos contar sobre ela e Benjy ano passado? _Provavelmente sim._

- Vou responder tudo com uma só palavra: Sim! – Gritei. – Sim, sim, sim! Dói para caralho, ele é bom demais e – _Oh Meu Merlin!_ - o primeiro pensamento que eu tive quando o vi em todo o seu esplendor foi: _Isso aí vai caber em mim?_

Os próximos minutos podem ser resumidos em gritos histéricos e risadas agudas. Meninas são tão exageradas. Céus._ Será que os caras guincham iguais loucos toda vez que um deles conta sobre sua ultima aventura com o sexo oposto? _

- É por isso que você veio andando assim? Toda capenga? – Fechei a cara na hora. _Precisava me lembrar da minha triste situação?_

- _Isso_ – Frisei bem a palavra. – É algo que a vaca da Emmeline não contou para nós.

Cruzei os braços, indignada, e determinada a contar para as minhas melhores amigas tudo o que as outras garotas não nos contaram.

- Er... Lily? – Alice pediu, confusa. – Por favor, aconteceu algo errado?

Fechei ainda mais a minha cara e me sentei para falar. Grunhi de dor.

- Oh meu deus! – As três gritaram juntas.

- Marlene, me segura! Marlene me segura ou se não eu vou destruir aquele ser míope que atende pelo nome de James Potter! – Dorcas se jogou contra porta. Marlene segurou as pernas dela. – Como ele ousa _MACHUCAR O NOSSO BEBÊ_?

Céus, como eu fui arrumar amigas tão idiotas assim?

Tentei cobrir meu rosto de vergonha.

- Dorcas, te acalma mulher! – Gritei. – James não me machucou, eu já disse isso antes!

- Então o que aconteceu com você? – Alice pediu.

- Sentem-se... Eu vou er... – Corei de vergonha. – Dizer o porquê de eu estar toda... – _Isso é muita humilhação para uma Lily Evans só! _– _Assada._

Três pares de olhos se viraram para mim com atenção exagerada. Suspirei.

- _'Key..._ – Respirei fundo. – Vocês se lembram do ano passado, quando Emme veio correndo para o nosso dormitório completamente louca? Quando ela nos contou que ela e Benjy Fenwick tinham... – Fiz um gesto grosseiro com as mãos, batendo as costas de uma mão na palma da outra. – Se lembram?

- É óbvio, gritamos e rimos por tanto tempo que eu fiquei sem voz o fim de semana inteiro. – Dorcas resmungou. – Nunca vou conseguir me esquecer daquele dia.

- Continue Lily, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com você... – Alice falou, batendo na boca de Dorcas.

- Certo... Ela disse que era tudo um mar de rosas e que Benjy a fazia se sentir no céu e blá blá blá, mas o que eu estou tentando dizer é que isso tudo é mentira. – Franzi a testa. – A penetração em si dói muito. – Reclamei. – Quero dizer, na primeira vez, por mais que James tenha sido um fofo e estivesse completamente apavorado em me machucar, doeu pra caralho.

As três tinham olhares de medo em seus olhos.

- Não... Não fiquem apavoradas! – Pedi. – É só na hora da penetração e nos próximos instantes, até você se acostumar com _aquilo_ dentro de ti. Depois, bem, depois eu nem sabia mais aonde eu estava.

- Então você não gostou que o James te fodeu, mas gostou mesmo assim? – Marlene inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Eu e Alice coramos com o uso das palavras.

- Resumidamente, sim. – Falei, olhando para as minhas amigas. – Assim que ele entrou em mim parecia que tudo ia se rasgar. – Apontei para os meus lábios. – Estão vendo os machucados aqui? Nem todos foram James que fez.

Os olhos de Dorcas se encheram de agua. Fiz beicinho.

- Do jeito que tu _'tá_ falando quase me faz querer que o Sirius não me coma. – Marlene soltou essa pérola.

- Marlene! – Gritamos todas juntas.

Ela riu.

- Frank e eu estamos esperando para as férias de inverno...! – Alice sorriu sonhadora. – Ele me convidou para ir passar o Natal com ele na _Caminetto d'Oro_!

Sorrimos para ela.

- Poxa, eu sou a única sem alguém para me amar? – Dorcas reclamou.

- Não te preocupa, Dorcas, nós sempre podemos pagar alguém pra te comer. – Afundei meu rosto no meu travesseiro, tentando ignorar Marlene.

- Mas eu quero que alguém me coma porque me ama, não porque as minhas amigas pagaram! – O riso mal contido na voz de Dorcas foi o que fez eu, Alice e Marlene explodirmos em gargalhadas. – Sério gente! Eu sou tão terrível assim pra ninguém me querer? São os meus pés? Ou é o meu nariz?

- Dorcas, minha amada, é claro que você é linda, mas eu acho que ninguém chega em você por causa dos seus irmãos e do seu pai. – Alice riu. – Quem sabe agora que o Michael se formou alguém crie coragem.

- Tomara – Minha amiga suspirou. – Não aguento mais vocês respirando pelos cantos sobre o quão maravilhoso o Frank é, ou sobre como o beijo do Sirius te faz sentir aquelas contrações no baixo-ventre, - Dorcas me olhou atravessado. – E sem contar que agora vou ter que aturar a Lily gemendo sobre o quão grande o James é.

Fiz beicinho.

- Eu não fico falando sobre como o Sirius me faz precisar usar meus dedos para me aliviar... – Nós três olhamos para Marlene.

Era incrível como as minhas melhores amigas conseguiam me fazer esquecer completamente da minha dor. Bem. Não completamente, porque ainda parece como se estivessem me lixando por dentro.

Ai, _como eu sofro._

- _'Tá_ bom, _'tá_ bom, eu sinto muito ter que interromper suas reflexões, Marlene, mas eu e você temos que ir terminar o nosso ensaio de Herbologia, não temos? – Alice chutou a perna de Marlene, enquanto pegava seus livros e pergaminhos.

- Nós temos mesmo? – Marlene fez manha.

- Sim.

- Aaaain... – Alice puxou Marlene, a fazendo se levantar. Deitei na minha cama, decidida a tentar dormir. – Dorcas, você vem? Lily parece que vai morrer se não dormir nos próximos dez segundos...

- Vou sim, quero ver se tem algum gato na biblioteca. – Bufei no meu travesseiro. – Alguém de vocês sabe se o Remus está com alguém? Pode ser que ele me queira...

Os próximos minutos são nebulosos em minha mente.

Eu quero dizer, eu estava mais dormindo do que acordada, e as coisas que eu me lembro são um pouco estranhas para serem verdade. Ou não, vendo quem são as minhas amigas.

Dormi por algum tempo, e quando acordei eu quase morria de fome e a minha bexiga parecia estar explodindo.

Cambaleei para o banheiro – e assim descobri que a poção para a dor já tinha passado – e choraminguei o tempo inteiro.

Céus, será que o sexo deixa as pessoas tão dramáticas assim? Ou será a minha _TPM_ chegando?

Fazer xixi foi uma tortura.

Me arrastei de volta para a minha cama onde procurei restos de doces nas minhas coisas. Achei dois sapos de chocolate e uma pena de alcaçuz meio comida.

Marlene me encontrou alguns minutos depois, gemendo de fome em minha cama.

- Por que diabos você não desceu pro jantar? – Ela me perguntou. – Agora tá aí, com as entranhas todas grudadas de fome!

Choraminguei em minha cama.

- Me arruma um prato de comida, Marley? – Fiz manha, tentando olhar inocente. – Estou com _taaanta_ fome! – Alonguei a palavra.

- Emme avisou você que sexo dá fome, você devia de ter decido pro jantar. – Marlene me lançou um olhar apertado. Rolei os olhos para ela. – Está bem, vou te trazer alguma coisa das cozinhas, mas acho que o James vai ter que ir comigo, não quero ser pega depois do horário me esgueirando pelo castelo.

Apertei meus olhos. Se James for junto ele vai ficar insistindo pra subir aqui me entregar a minha comida. E eu não quero ver o James hoje. Estou mal humorada e com dor.

Droga.

Eu estou com _fome_.

Ficar _com _o James e _com_ comida ou então _sem_ comida e _sem_ James também?

Ah,_ que decisão difícil!_

Droga, meu estomago vai comer ele próprio daqui a pouco.

Olhei para Marlene, suspirando.

- Vai, pode levar o James também, mas me trás um prato bem grande carregado de batatas e carne e... Ah! Dane-se, só me traga comida! E algo para beber! – Eu babava imaginando o que Marlene e James podiam me trazer das cozinhas.

Um pedaço bem suculento de picanha.

Ou um pernil de porco.

Ou massas.

Batatas.

Peixe. Frango. Arroz grego. Arroz normal. Arroz amarelo. Arroz em geral.

Meu estomago roncou.

Ah,_ que fome!_

Demorou 55 minutos para Marlene e James, voltarem.

55 minutos de agonia.

Quero dizer, eu _sabia_ que iria demorar. Normalmente, ir da nossa Sala Comunal até as Cozinhas – _que ficam nas masmorras_ – demora uns 10 minutos se você for correndo. 15 minutos se for caminhando. Mas Marley e James estão indo as Cozinhas após o toque de recolher, o que vai significar uns 20 minutos caminhando. E não se esqueça de que eles têm que voltar. E esperar a minha comida ficar pronta.

Gritei um _"entre"_ quando escutei a batida na porta.

E não precisei nem mesmo levantar o meu rosto do meu travesseiro babado para saber que era James – eu conhecia o cheiro dele, e o barulho que ele faz ao caminhar.

- Boa noite, linda. – Ele disse se sentando no lado do meu corpo na minha cama e colocando meu prato de comida, _meu maravilhoso prato de comida que cheirava absolutamente bem_, no meu bidê.

Grunhi alguma coisa, enquanto me sentava de qualquer jeito.

- _Aaaai_. – Porcaria.

- _'Tá_ tudo bem? – James me olhou.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Bosta malcheirosa.

Eu tinha esquecido que doía tanto.

Porcaria.

- Sim. – Sibilei entre os dentes. – Tudo ótimo. Maravilhoso, agora dá pra me alcançar a minha comida?

James sorriu pra mim e me alcançou meu prato junto com meus talheres.

Salivei e enchi um garfo.

- _Huu-um!_ –Gemi de satisfação. Deus, como eu estava com fome.

Ao meu lado, James riu e escorou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu não sabia que você estava com tanta fome assim.

_Acredite, meu bem, eu estou. _

Sorri para ele.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – Falei, antes de encher mais um garfo e colocar na boca.

O tempero desse pedaço de frango é algo fora do normal.

_Merlin, o que os elfos domésticos fazem pra comida ficar desse jeito?_

- Você é linda sabia?

Lambi os lábios depois de terminar de comer e olhei para James.

Estreitei os olhos.

Ele estava planejando algo.

- Bem, obrigada, James. – Respondi, desconfiada.

Peguei meu copo de suco e tomei quase tudo em um gole.

Coloquei o copo e o prato no meu bidê. James sorriu e se aproximou de mim. Apertei meus olhos.

Merlin, eu estou mesmo querendo que o James me empurre contra o colchão e faça tudo o que quiser comigo, ou eu só estou delirando?

A dor não é um lembrete de o quão dolorida e mal-humorada eu fiquei?

_Droga, não. _

A dor é um lembrete de quão bem e animada James me fez sentir.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em negar, James se inclinou e capturou os meus lábios.

Ele tinha gosto de menta e eu o adorava.

Céus, o que é a dor quando se tem James Potter lhe apertando pela cintura e enfiando a língua em sua garganta?

Esqueça a queimação. Esqueça os hematomas. Esqueça a dor.

Esqueça tudo, menos James.

Meu sistema todo estava infectado com James – o amor de James, o carinho de James e sensação que é James.

Gemi alto quando a boca dele alcançou o ponto sensível em minha clavícula.

Merlin. Merlin. Merlin.

Eu estava entrando em curto circuito.

Onde está o meu bom senso?

Onde está aquela vozinha me mandando o empurrar para longe e dizer que eu estou dolorida demais para fazer sexo?

Oh, foda-se.

Foda-se tudo.

Eu não vou contar nada para James.

A dor nem é tão insuportável assim, no final.

Nada que uma poção para dor não resolva.

.

.

.

Passei as próximas horas deixando James se divertir com o meu corpo.

_Oh, Deus, por favor permita-me continuar a fazer estas coisas para o sempre e sempre._

- Eu não consigo acreditar em quão perfeita você é... – James murmurou com os lábios grudados em meu pescoço.

Ronronei.

- Você é maravilhosa... – Fechei os olhos e estiquei mais meu pescoço, deixando James continuar com os carinhos. – Eu adoro tudo em você... Eu amo você...

Sorri e abri a boca para responder quando batidas fortes na porta e os gritos de Dorcas e Marlene me fizeram pular da cama.

- Vocês vão sair daí ou nós vamos ter que arrombar? – Dorcas gritou.

- _Oh meu Merlin!_ – Sussurrei, procurando pelo meu pijama. – _James, é meia noite! Você precisa ir para o seu quarto!_

Ele se sentou na cama com o cabelo ainda mais confuso que o normal e me deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu vou lhe ver amanhã. – Ele prometeu. – E nós vamos fazer muito mais do que fizemos hoje.

Meu corpo inteiro tremeu.

Oh, céus, eu não consigo me controlar perto de James.

_Merda. Merda. Merda._

- Tudo bem aí, Dorcas, Marlene? – James sorriu para elas, quando já vestido, saiu do quarto com um sorriso satisfeito. – Lily está lá dentro, se vocês quiserem ter uma daquelas sessões de fofoca feminina podem ir, acho que ela ainda tem energia para algumas palavras.

Os queixos delas bateram o chão e eu acredito que eu cheguei a um novo tom de vermelho.

Assim que a porta bateu, eu estava sendo atacada novamente.

- _Eu achei que você estava dolorida demais para fazer isso de novo com James!_ – Dorcas sussurrou/gritou.

- James tem poderes mágicos. – Falei rindo, enquanto ia ao banheiro.

- Poderes mágicos... Sei, e além de poderes mágicos ele deve ter um... – Dorcas cobriu a boca de Marlene com a mão.

- Você vai contar o que aconteceu para nós? – Dorcas pediu.

- Há certas coisas que as garotas não devem contar. – Eu disse, com ar de intelectual.

- Ah, qual é Lily, nós somos suas melhores amigas! – Marlene reclamou.

- As garotas não devem contar tudo sobre o que acontece com o namorado dela para suas melhores amigas, as suas amigas têm de descobrir isso sozinhas, com os namorados delas. – Fechei a porta do banheiro.

Através da porta de madeira, ainda pude escutar Dorcas reclamando.

- Mas e aquelas melhores amigas encalhadas? O que acontece com elas? Eu não quero ficar sem saber para sempre! – Ela gritou e começou a bater na porta do banheiro. – Lily, sua vaca, saia daí e venha me contar o que aconteceu!

- _Não vou contar nada!_

- Sua vadia!

- Relaxe Dorcas, assim que Sirius e eu transarmos eu lhe conto todos os detalhes sórdidos.

Ri, não acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo.

- Oh, merda. – Me curvei, segurando meu baixo-ventre em dor. – Maldito James Potter.

Eu estava com dor.

E eu também estava morrendo de vontade de empurrar James contra uma parede e fazer tudo o que fizemos nas ultimas horas de novo.

_Oh, Deus, eu preciso me decidir._

* * *

Reviews? Beijos!


End file.
